


孤雏

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 灵感来自AGA的粤语歌《孤雏》，歌本身意境很好，不知道为啥我写出来怪怪的orzAU向，渣渣和丁老师都是大都市里的两个小职员。很俗烂的梗。狗血OOC私设一大堆





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自AGA的粤语歌《孤雏》，歌本身意境很好，不知道为啥我写出来怪怪的orz
> 
> AU向，渣渣和丁老师都是大都市里的两个小职员。很俗烂的梗。
> 
> 狗血OOC私设一大堆

Eden骑着他的两轮电动车到公寓楼下的时候习惯性的抬头看了一眼，他家住十六楼，但此时已经夜里两点了，不用数也能知道那个唯一还亮着灯的窗子就是他家的。他长长的舒出一口气，感觉漫长又疲惫的一天终于要结束了。

临近年末，公司上下都在加班，而其中苦逼中的战斗机就属Eden他们所在的A组，事实上项目经理已经带着帐篷睡袋住在办公室连续一周了，而他还是坚持每天都骑四十分钟的车回家，同事问他，他就笑笑不说话。

“是家里有人在等吗？”捧着黑咖啡的女下属Iris随口猜道。

“不是吧，Eden你不还是单身狗吗？”同组的蓬蓬头一听八卦就来劲，也跟着一起看向话题中心主角。

平时很爱开玩笑也喜欢聊天的绿眼睛比利时人就不接话了，不承认也不否认，只是一直笑。

于是Iris觉得Eden是默认了，而蓬蓬头认为他只是觉得承认自己是单身狗有点丢脸。毕竟现代社会啦，社交网络这么发达，对于Eden来说只要不是有什么隐疾，保持单身似乎才比较难。

但其实Iris和蓬蓬头都没说错，Eden的确是个单身狗，但也的确有人在家等他，能让他即使凌晨两点回去，也可以看到一盏灯。

电梯叮的一声打开，他掏出钥匙开门，尽管动作已经尽量轻了，他回头锁门的时候还是听到身后的卧室门咔嚓一声开了。

“回来了？”房间里走出来的青年顶着一头乱糟糟像扫把竖起来的茶金色短发，一看就是刚在枕头上好好滚过。他穿着一件浅色睡衣，上面极不符合年龄的印着卡通人物的图案，那是他们比利时家喻户晓的明星人物：《丁丁历险记》里的主人公丁丁和他的小狗白雪。

这件睡衣还是Eden买来送给他的，因为凡事认识他的人都会觉得他长得跟这位动画片里的勇敢记者出奇的相似，Eden也这么觉得，他一向喜欢开玩笑，在商场看到就买下来送给了他，Eden以为他不会穿，但他只是抿着嘴唇无奈的笑一下，就经常穿着这件睡衣出没在家里的客厅厨房了。

“Kev，抱歉又吵到你了。”Eden轻声道，他抓抓后脑勺，的确时间已经很晚了。

被叫做Kev的青年摇摇头，他指了指对面的卫生间：“我只是要起夜，你快去换衣服吧。”

他每次都这么说，但Eden知道他不是的，就像他每次都说的不关灯的理由五花八门，Eden却知道这灯就是为了等他回来。

等他换完衣服从自己的卧室出来，果然就看到茶金色的后脑勺在厨房晃悠。他一手叉腰，在微波炉前面站着，一丝不苟的等着它转完。而Eden就站着厨房门口，大大的绿眼睛出神似的看着他衣服背后的那只小狗。

“叮”的一声，微波炉停止了工作，Eden在另一个人动手戴手套之前就冲了上去：“我自己来我自己来。”他抢过厚手套戴上，从微波炉里端出自己的夜宵，今天是一碗罗宋汤，热乎乎的散发着香气。

“嗯，早点吃完休息吧。”和丁丁一样有着可爱圆鼻子的青年低声说，他打了一个小小的哈欠，顶着乱糟糟的头发又趿拉着拖鞋回了自己的卧室。

“晚安Kev，谢谢你的汤。”Eden赶紧说。

刚要关门的青年闻言停了一下，他回头冲Eden懒洋洋的笑了一下：“只是晚饭剩下的，还有周末你来刷马桶。”

Eden赶紧点头，他维持着傻笑看着对方彻底关上了房门，然后在下一秒就垮掉了表情。

最近他真的有点累，以至于掩藏最熟练的情绪也有觉得有点吃力，比如他其实知道Kev不喜欢吃番茄而是他的最爱，但是你看，Kev就是这么温柔的一个人，他会给你留灯等你回家，会为了做一碗热汤当加班后的慰劳，会坚持等你平安到家之后自己再睡。人们不了解他的时候总是说Kevin De Bruyne是个有点冷淡又内向的人，脾气倔不好相处，但只有Eden知道他有多好，知道他剥开了外壳内里有多柔软。

他也知道自己多么想走上去亲吻他的后脖颈，想从后面抱他，和他十指交缠。

但是不行，他们虽然住在同一屋檐下，却只是单纯的好朋友的关系，在外人面前他只是Kevin的开朗朋友，好脾气的合租室友，仅此而已。

而这也是Eden为自己辛辛苦苦维持的设定，即使在他们搬到一起的第三个月，Eden就知道自己已经爱上他了，茶金色短发的弗拉芒人，眼睛深蓝，皮肤白得像雪，他坐在窗前抬头对他微笑，金色的睫毛上洒满光。

他的好朋友Romelu说他是没病找抽，成年人了玩什么暗恋游戏，这的确不符合他有话直说主动出击的性格，但在明确知道自己一定会失败的情况下，他选择沉默，只是因为不想就这么白白失去了Kevin，哪怕只是友谊。

“拜托，到底是为啥你会觉得自己一定失败？你是阳痿吗？还是早泄？”Romelu把酒杯砰得磕在吧台上。

Eden呵呵一笑：“你真的想知道的话今晚咱俩可以去开个房试试——不是因为这个，是因为，好吧，因为他有喜欢的人了。”

“哈？他有男朋友，或者女朋友，之类的了？”

“也不是吧，我不知道，我不想问，你也别问了。”

“相信我，自欺欺人一点好处都没有，没有。”智慧的老友Romelu给出真知灼见，然而小个子的男人却没说话了。

Eden·Hazard是个开朗活泼的家伙，所有认识他的朋友都喜欢这个小胖子，他为人可靠，在感情里也很有责任感。Romelu跟他认识多年，还从来没见过他如此为情所困的样子，仿佛之前的几场恋爱都白谈了，连着他这个情感咨询专家都陪着喝高了好几回。

唉。

 

“唉，Kevin，你要查到什么时候啊，我都饿了。”Mertens整个趴在桌子上，难得周末Kevin肯主动约他出来玩，没想到是来书店这种地方......这有什么好玩的，说好的去踢球呢？

“抱歉，等我把这段拍下来。”Kevin小声回道。他手捧着一本又厚又种的大部头，乍一看还以为是以为是什么高精尖的科学著作，但Mertens不用看也知道，那就是一本菜谱。

为什么不Google一下呢，Mertens记得自己以前问过。

然后一脸认真的De Bruyne先生就告诉他，网络上记载的菜谱做法又杂又乱，而他最想得到的比利时滋味除了自己的妈妈没有那个油管up主可以做到。还好Kevin的母亲给自己儿子指了条明路。

“最近Eden一直在加班。”出了书店的门之后金发青年温声解释道，“太晚了，嗯，我会做的汤很少。”

Mertens就唉声叹气：“Kevin你太贤惠了，唉，如果当初我坚持到底让你住我那里就好了，说不定你也会爱上我，然后每天心甘情愿为我洗手作羹汤嘿嘿嘿。”

Kevin噗的笑出声，顺手给了身旁的好友一拐子，然后拖着倒在肩上的矮子拐出街角。

两年前Kevin来到伦敦的时候Mertens已经在这座常年充斥着雨雾的城市待了好几年了。事实上也是Mertens建议Kevin来伦敦闯荡一下，当前整个欧洲的经济都不算太景气，伦敦虽然也受影响，但好歹体量在这里，瘦死的骆驼比马大，那时Kevin正好考虑跳槽，他觉得Mertens说的很有道理，向来行动力很强，做了决定就会马上执行的德布劳内先生就收拾好了行李箱，直飞希思罗机场。

他来得太快，倒是让Mertens没想到。巧的是彼时他刚交了一个女朋友，小情侣整天在一起腻腻歪歪，把Kevin的眼睛差点闪成白内障。为了自己的视力着想，暂时借住在Mertens住处的Kevin郑重声明他要尽快找到房子搬出去。然而大伦敦的房租可不是开玩笑的，Mertens也不想好朋友这么快搬走，结果就在这磨磨唧唧的拉扯中，Kevin有一天突然宣布他已经找到室友了，并收拾东西火速离开了Mertens的家。

尽管在比利时，瓦隆人和弗拉茫人之间实在说不上好，但大家都来了别人的山头了，枪头一致对外的抱团精神还是要有的。因此旅居伦敦的比利时同乡们有一个算一个关系都还不错，他们也乐于互相介绍做个朋友，于是在一次Dembélé牵头举办的派对上被Mertens带来的Kevin第一次见到了小个子的瓦隆人：Eden·Hazard。

有时候Kevin觉得即使他老的七老八十了，连怎么张嘴吃饭都忘记，他也永远不会忘那一天他站在人造湖旁边的树下，傻傻的端着Mertens塞过来的啤酒，他听到有人在笑，循声看过去一眼就看到不远处的人群里有个深色卷发的青年似乎在讲什么笑话，他眉飞色舞说个不停，一双眼睛笑的弯弯的，回头时正好撞上Kevin呆呆望过来的目光，就立刻好像他们已经认识了好久一样的抬手冲Kevin打招呼。

他三两步蹦到Kevin面前，微微仰着头看他：“我知道你是Kevin对不对？哇我听Dries那个家伙念叨你好几次了！你好啊我是Eden·Hazard，你叫我Eden就可以了，我可以教你Kevin吗？”

他叽里呱啦的说了一长串带着浓重法语腔的英语，听得Kevin整个一愣，音节顺着左耳朵进去就从右耳朵出来了，他慢慢眨了一下眼睛，脑海里无端的想，为什么这个人的眼睛好像淌着一汪湖，比旁边的人造池塘好看了一百倍。

在Kevin表示自己也会说法语之后Eden顿时高兴起来，他立刻切换成自己更熟悉的语言开始跟Kevin聊天。说是聊天，Kevin贡献的信息量实在有限，大部分都是Eden在说，说伦敦糟糕的天气，说布鲁塞尔那家超好吃的炸薯条，说程序员真的好难保持身材啊，说最近换了公寓找室友却被人放鸽子。

“我......咳，我也在找房子。”一直默默点头的Kevin连忙插嘴。

“哎？真的吗？你想租在哪个区？”Eden惊奇的睁大眼睛。

Kevin报了自己公司的地点，他看着Eden掏出手机低头一阵Google，然后跟他说有六站地铁的距离。

“我逛掉了好几个周末才选中的这个房子，客厅有好大一扇落地窗还向阳，这房子真的很棒，我是说如果你有空的话可以来看看。”Eden笑着说。

Eden的话一点也没错，第二次见面的时候Kevin发现瓦隆人其实平时也没有特别话唠，只是心情很好的时候也特别愿意讲话。而且他的确很爱笑，每次看到他的眼睛被笑容点亮的时候，Kevin就也会跟着心情无端的变得更好。

于是在Mertens的哇哇乱叫之中，Kevin搬到了和Eden一起合租的公寓中，正式开始了他在伦敦的新生活，而在跟Eden同住了两周之后，最后一点担心也荡然无存了。

小个子青年的生活习惯跟自律的Kevin比起来就是天上地下的区别，他喜欢吃垃圾食品，尤其热爱汉堡；经常熬夜，有几次Kevin早起去上班发现这家伙竟然还没睡；就连洗衣服的习惯也跟Kevin不一样，他在脏衣篮摆在Kevin的旁边，经常一下子堆得好满，又一下子消失。

但他也喜欢踢球，他们俩周末的时候就一起到社区的球场踢球，他总能接到Kevin的妙传；他也喜欢打FIFA，输了就躺在沙发上耍赖不想去洗碗；他喜欢切尔西而Kevin支持曼城，两个人窝在沙发里一起看直播的时候还要互相展示比分；曼城足球队来伦敦踢客场的时候他俩还一起去了斯坦福桥，两个穿着不同阵营球衣的人赛后偷偷钻进一辆车里，蓝军赢了球，Eden开心得不得了，一直到了家里还围着Kevin唱歌。

“我们赢啦哈哈哈哈哈Kevin你不要难过啦，我明天请你吃大餐好不好啊！”

他就扑过来挂在高个子的金发青年身上，整个人乐不可支，本来气闷的Kevin低头看他，嘴角不自觉挂满了笑。

我不想吃大餐，他忽然想，我想吻你。

“Kevin？”

Kevin猛地回神，他几乎是惊慌的看了Eden一眼，脸上干巴巴的扯出一个笑，随便扯了几句就揣着自己彻底乱掉的心躲回了房间。

 

“你对他那么好，我看Eden也不像是视力有问题的样子，怎么就看不出来呢？”Mertens跟在Kevin后面摇头晃脑的说。

“......很明显吗？”Kevin紧张的转头。

Mertens翻个白眼，他心说你俩这日子过得比我跟我女朋友还恩爱，也就差和谐的夜间活动了。偏偏他看得门儿清没用，当事人自己不开窍。

“他知道了不是正好，成就成，不成就算了。”

Kevin摇摇头：“那肯定是不成，到时候说不定朋友也没得做。”

“我真是闹不明白，有你在身边，他怎么会喜欢别人。”Mertens想起来就觉得自己比Kevin还生气，他一拍好哥们儿的肩膀，很义气的决定请他去喝两杯。

“可是我想回去研究一下这个汤......”

“走啦你！”

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

周一早上总是很难起，Eden不喜欢挤地铁公交，又讨厌伦敦早高峰时候糟糕的路况，所以从来都是骑着自己的电瓶车风里来雨里去。这车还是Kevin陪他一起去买的，当时Kevin说既然这样不如干脆骑自行车算了还可以锻炼身体，小胖子就拼命否决，磨了好久的嘴皮子才让Kevin松口。

其实钱也不是Kevin掏的，但他就是喜欢看他温柔纵容自己的眼神，弗拉芒人会佯装无奈的摇头，嘴角却留着一抹笑。

今天他起晚了些，跳着脚冲进卫生间洗漱的时候Kevin已经煎好第二个鸡蛋了。他听见稀里哗啦的水声探头出来看了一眼，等Eden胡乱擦着牙膏沫出来的时候他已经飞速用两片吐司夹好一个三明治，在小个子大喊着kev我走了今天不吃早饭了的时候三步并两步赶紧追出来眼疾手快把袋子塞进他连帽衫的帽子里。

“什么？”Eden被拽的一个趔趄，他反手摸自己变得沉甸甸的帽子，摸到一把烫手的温度。

从早上的华夫饼，法式吐司，煎蛋和培根在锅里发出滋滋的交响；到晚上锅里咕嘟了几个小时炖得软烂的牛腩，热度融化浓厚芝士的汉堡排，如果睡得太晚，至少会有一杯温热的牛奶。

有时候Eden就想，Kevin是不是觉得他是铁石心肠，但他就哪怕是阿尔卑斯山上的敲下来的石头变成的，七百多个日日夜夜也让那口锅煮化了吧。

“谢啦兄弟，我走啦。”他傻笑两声，加快脚步蹦出大门。

Kevin的工作是建筑设计师，他能力相当出色，现在的工作室背后有实力雄厚的财团注入资金，工作环境宽松倒是给了他足够的时间当业余大厨。他平时工作时间弹性，但周一有例会，不去不行，于是半个小时后把碗碟泡进池子的比利时人拿好资料笔电，掐着点出了门。

如果要用一个词来定义Eden的普通一天，那就是充实。项目临近结尾，他忙着叼着Kevin做的三明治改bug，忙着指导同组新人小妹解决问题的思路，忙着跟产品经理的神奇需求来回扯皮，忙着在茶水间跟艾瑞斯讨论隔壁公司的八卦和踢蓬蓬头的屁股。等他把眼睛从电脑屏幕上拔下来咔嚓一声活动自己僵硬的脖子肩膀时，一瞄时间，已经五点半了。

他顺手拿起丢在外套口袋里的手机，上面一溜的未读消息，最上面一条是三分钟前发来的，Kevin的名字被缩写成三个字母的昵称，是Eden舌尖最喜欢的发音。

From Kev

你是不是忘带伞了？

Eden一抬头，这才发现外面在下雨，伦敦总是下雨，他看了一眼自己办公桌下面塞着的雨伞，想了想之后手指飞动：

To Kev

没有。不过我今天大概率可以直接下班，晚上吃什么？

短信咻地发出去，Eden彻底没了工作的心思，他索性打开网页刷了一会儿reddit。过了一会儿手机一震，他连忙抓起来：

From Kev

那我一会儿去接你吧，今天我也去公司了。Dries之前推荐我一家墨西哥卷，你想吃吗？

想想想！Eden不自觉露出一个超大笑容，他飞快回完消息，端起马克杯往茶水间走去，路过埋头查bug的蓬蓬头他停了一下脚步，然后指了指屏幕：“这里的逻辑错啦。”

蓬蓬头：......Eden·Hazard，你笑这么开心是找抽吗？

他平时骑电动，之前那辆代步的奥迪主要就是Kevin在开，人群车海川流不息，Eden在公司楼下多等了十几分钟之后看到熟悉的车缓缓靠边停下。他远远的看见车窗摇下来，连忙招了招手。

他刚准备一鼓作气冲到车旁，后背冷不丁伸出一只胳膊把他整个环住了，小个子青年顿时宛如一只特大号毛绒兔子被身后的人整个拔得离地两公分，Eden被勒的翻了个白眼，胳膊肘朝后使劲儿一怼：“Oli！”

全公司上下能把EdenHazard整个人抱得举重若轻的只有同组的同事Olivier·Giroud，这位热情的法国人和Eden关系非常不错，只是每次打招呼的方式都很特别，有段时间Eden疑心Giroud这么做只是忙得没时间去健身房，只好拿他来练手。

“今天下班好早啊Eden，下雨了你还骑你的两个轮子吗？我可以顺路捎你一段。”Giroud人高马大，看Eden的眼神简直像在看一只可爱的小动物，Eden其实挺喜欢Giroud的性格，他给了Giroud肚子一拳之后指了指路边：“知道你换新车了，不用不用，我有人来接。”

Giroud点点头：“超级性感，是你的话可以借你开两天。好啦那我走了，明天见。”

他俯下身用浓密的大胡子狠狠贴了一下Eden的脸，然后在被一脚踹到屁股之前灵敏的躲出攻击范围，大笑着奔停车场去了。

Eden摸摸被搓得生疼的脸颊，心里暗暗决定明天要早到给Oli这家伙一点颜色看看。他回过头，却发现Kevin从车里出来了，他撑着一把伞站在车边，雨哗啦哗啦的下，他就站在水里，也不过来。就是那么看着Eden。

Eden胖是胖了点，跑步是真的快。他一眨眼的功夫就钻到了伞下，由于冲得太急整个人刹不住车还在Kevin身上撞了一下，他怕Kevin被他撞飞就连忙伸手去捞，没想到对方也带了他一把。两个人揽住对方往自己这边使劲的后果显而易见，Eden下意识的一闭眼，感觉自己的鼻梁撞上一个柔软的东西，他一愣，抬眼往上瞅的时候看到Kevin慢慢抿了一下嘴唇。

他们家的洗衣液是Kevin上个月在超市挑的，金盏菊的香型，柔和又灿烂。Kevin不喜欢喷古龙水，他身上的味道就是洗衣液的味道，干干净净，也是Eden自己衣服上的味道。

他忽然觉得有点热，而Kevin则扶着他的肩膀往后推了一步，冷空气灌进两人之间，Eden激灵了一下，打了一个哆嗦。他低着头连忙钻进了车里。

真丢人啊，他想。竟然这样也能硬了。

于是一路上按说嘴巴肯定不停歇的说话的绿眼睛青年化身成了蚌壳，他忙着用背包挡住大腿。脑子里拼命想些扫兴的东西期望裤裆赶紧消停下去。Kevin本来不是话多的人，但可能是感觉气氛有点莫名其妙的紧绷，只好磕磕绊绊的开启话题：“我们今天还是回家吃吧。”

“好。”Eden没啥意见。

Kevin飞快的转头瞥了他一眼，又补充了一句：“家里还有牛肉，我给你做培根牛肉堡吃。”

这是Eden最喜欢吃的，但他此时心虚的厉害，想想吧，你的好朋友那么美好善良，他还想着给你做好吃的，而你却在肖想其他的东西，他给你珍贵的友谊，你却贪得无厌，想要更多。

我对得起Kevin为我辛辛苦苦剁牛肉馅么，他沮丧又绝望的想，可是上帝啊，我真的想要他。

“Eden？”Kevin的声音变小了。

Eden含糊的应了一声，他靠在车窗上，假装自己睡着了。

 

他俩的这间公寓面积不算大，算是麻雀虽小五脏俱全。就是Eden偶尔会抱怨卫生间有点小影响他淋浴型演唱会的发挥，而Kevin则很满意厨房的设计，尤其是那个容量巨大的双开门的冰箱，方便他存储好多食材并保持新鲜。

这会儿他就从里面拿出一块昨天买来的新鲜牛肉，跟刚开始相比，进步最明显也最快的其实不是他的厨艺，而是购买新鲜食材的眼力和处理他们的各种小技巧，比如此时他就按照老妈建议过的法子给这块肉捶打调味，他还记得他第一次成功做成了这道菜的时候Eden像一只小狗一样围着他左右打转，Kevin就让他试味道，他吃完之后拼命冲他竖大拇指，绿眼睛开心的闪闪发光。

他有时觉得自己的愿望很简单，他不可自拔的喜欢着Eden，但在经历完幻想破灭的单方面失恋之后，比起Eden有一天能回头也爱上他，或许能每天都看到他开开心心的，元气十足的生活也很好。

而且......

他又想起刚才看到的那一幕，手上剁肉的力道又重了三分。

纵然心里有一万个不甘心，但他不得不承认那个法国人的确足够高大英俊，看起来魅力十足，再看看他自己，姜黄色头发和总是动不动就会通红的脸颊......说实在的，谁会想要跟一个长得像卡通人物的男人谈恋爱呢？

“哇…你不是吧大哥，好吧好吧，你在哪啊？”客厅里的乖乖等吃饭的瓦隆人接起了电话，抽油烟机和煎肉的噪音盖过了大部分声音，Kevin用锅铲给肉饼翻了一个面，分心扭头看了客厅一眼。

Eden很快挂了电话，他用力搓了一把脸后拿起外套往外走：“Kev，那个，Oli出了点麻烦，我去接他一下，一会儿可以让他过来待一阵子吗？”

滚烫的油星嘣出来在Kevin的手背上狠狠烫了一下，他使劲咬了一下牙，脸整个憋红了。他攥紧了锅铲，扭头冲Eden露出一个有点狰狞的职业假笑：“…好的。”

Eden一愣，小动物的直觉让他本能的犹豫了一下：“Kev？”

Kevin已经转过去专心对付煎锅，不理他了。

自我安慰归自我安慰，真眼看着他俩在面前暧昧，那种感受Kevin完全不想体会第二次。

什么？你问第一次？不如来问问直接受害者Mertens先生吧：

“啊，就是我们几个比利时人有时候会聚会嘛，去年有一次我们一起包场踢球，Eden忽然带了一个我们都不认识的法国人来，说是他的朋友。那家伙自从和Kevin住在一起以后就跟粘了双面胶一样撕都撕不开，什么都是他们两个搭档。结果那天Eden就一个劲儿的给那个法国人喂饼，他们两个好像关系是挺好的吧，配合也挺默契的…又是贴脸又是拥抱的。“Kevin？Kevin没上啊，我们人数忽然变奇数了，选搭档的时候Eden选了他那个法国朋友，后来vincent喊他他就说不舒服…”

“他肯定不高兴嘛，再说我们这种聚会如果带了其他朋友来，意思就挺明显的了。后来Romelu说那就是普通朋友，我感觉无所谓，Kevin好像不信…反正那天之后我在酒吧陪Kevin喝吐了三回…呵呵，Kevin酒量挺好的，我单方面喝吐谢谢。”

“嗯？你问我啊？其实吧…咳…我觉得Kevin有时候有点钻牛角尖，就他认定了的事情别人很难改变他的看法，而且他脾气也挺暴的，说多了他就烦。至于Eden嘛，其实那天Kevin到后来就干脆外套蒙脸在场边睡觉，Eden就一直扭头看他，还被Moussa的传球闷了一脸…”

“我反正是觉得，这俩人的事儿没那么简单，不过我还是挺希望他俩能成的…不然每次出来陪Kevin喝酒都很难受…你说这人，我失恋了是我喝多，他失恋了还是我喝多！”

关于好朋友的曲折暗恋路，Mertens有一肚子的槽可以吐。有时候他甚至想把Eden打晕拖到Kevin床上就完事了，可惜跟他的身板相比Eden的小肚子着实有把份量，这个计划就遗憾搁浅了。但他真诚建议Kevin把在工作中即使面对领导也丝毫不怵有话直接喷的精神用在谈恋爱上，痛快挨刀，再痛快愈合。

“伦敦真的很大啊，Eden其实挺怕孤独的。”有次Kevin摸着酒杯，小声嘟囔。

“我就是想多陪他走一段。”他说。

他人生的前二十年足够寡淡，Eden的出现本身就是最浓墨重彩的一笔，他们可以像这样相伴着走上一程，也许他就应该学着知足了。

 

Eden带着Olivier·Giroud拧开房门的时候，Kevin饭都已经做完半天了。Eden左右看了一圈也没找到室友的身影，倒是桌上的汉堡还残存一点热气。

“Kev？”Eden敲了敲他的房门，“你睡了？”

Kevin没理他。

然而Eden并不气馁，他开始有点着急了：“你吃饭没有？Kevin，你是不是胃病又犯了？”

他又敲了敲门，心里已经开始估摸家里的胃药上次还剩几片，要是Kevin又耍赖不想吃，该怎么哄下去的时候，门突然咔嚓一声从里面开了。

Kevin De Bruyne面无表情的看着面前的小个子：“我没事，我困了，你快去吃饭吧。”

“可是…”Eden还想再说什么，Kevin压根不想听，他抬头冲后面的Giroud打了声招呼：“嗨，晚上好。”

“Kevin，你…”

“我真的没事儿，你快去吃饭吧。”弗拉芒人把住瓦隆人的肩膀硬生生给他转了个圈，然后轻轻一推：“晚安。”

Eden看着他面前的Giroud，有点无语。

“你室友，笑起来好像那个gavin。”Giroud突然说。

Eden现在可以确认，Kevin是真的生气了。

问题是，他为什么生气啊？

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：关于渣渣丁老师和大吉鲁一起踢球的话会是什么位置这个问题我表示这是平行世界他们三个公司职员都是出去踢野球的，大家就是随便玩，他们也会打网球打篮球，丁老师笃定他俩是黄金搭档【不】，但渣渣没选他。


	3. Chapter 3

“我在听。”

“嗯。”

“这个问题，我们之前沟通过，我还让John专程致电给你再三确认过，如果这是第一次出现这样的情况，我不会问你，但如果你真的神志清醒的话你自己数数这都第几次了？”

“我说话的时候不要打断我，等我说完了你再说！”

Kevin在打电话。

Eden早上从房间里出来的时候就看到他在客厅的窗户前站得笔直，等他湿漉漉的从浴室出来这通电话还没有结束，而且从Kevin逐渐加快的语速中他完整欣赏到了一只晨光里的猫是如何把自己满身的毛从服帖到炸成海胆的。

小个子思索了一下，默默把最后一口松饼送进嘴里，转身进了厨房。

于是等Kevin咆哮着挂断电话以后他一转身，迎面撞上一双闪亮亮的绿眼睛，眼睛的主人手捧一杯还冒着热气的咖啡，笑容十分狗腿。

Kevin一口气顿时梗住，他的脸色肉眼可见的缓和了一些，接过Eden递过来的咖啡杯二话没说闷头灌了一大口。

“四块方糖加好多的牛奶，够甜吗？”Eden贴心的像个等待小费的服务员，随时准备为室友完美续杯。

Kevin含含糊糊应了一声，嘴唇边上粘了一圈奶泡，惹得他对面抬眼看他的Eden扑哧笑出声，一边笑一边扯了纸巾糊在他嘴上：“Kevin小朋友，你几岁啦？”

金色的睫毛扑闪了一下，纸巾遮住了他已然松弛下来的嘴角，他稍稍放松了一点，弓起来的背炸起来的毛被一只温柔的手慢慢顺好，此时只想躺在阳光里朝对面的人翻出肚皮。

“肯定比你大。”他故作正经。

“那好吧，”Eden还是笑嘻嘻的，“Kevin哥哥一会儿能带我出去玩吗？”

“滚啊你，”Kevin顿时绷不住了，他笑着推了Eden一把：“恶不恶心？”

Eden顺势朝后倒进扶手椅里，拖长了声音假装喊疼。

Eden总是能让Kevin的心情好起来。

这话还是Mertens说的，他和Kevin相识多年，对此人的好胜心和倔脾气再了解不过，Kevin做什么事情都很认真，有时候就显得不那么讨喜。而工作时候的Kevin就更别提了，是个一点就能炸的火药桶，如果下属犯了很严重的低级错误，他骂人的动静可以传遍整个办公室。他甚至不喜欢用社交网络，连维持基本塑料友谊的互相点赞都很难做到，有时候还会讲很冷的笑话。不过内向也有内向的好处，Kevin的朋友没有那么多，却个个都维持的很长久，他们习惯了Kevin会生闷气，皱着眉头涨红了脸不发一言的样子，但也清楚的知晓他坚持为流浪动物做慈善的善良，在你困难的时候把银行卡一声不响交出来的义气，陪你喝酒喝到天亮还负责送你回家不被家里人骂的体贴。

总之，Kevin绝不是那种老好人式的朋友，在和Eden认识之前，Mertens一直认为让Kevin冷静消气的唯一方法就是让他自己待一会儿。这就像一只支楞起全部刺的刺猬，你这个时候伸手，肯定要被扎。

但Eden就不怕。

一开始的时候他还尝试多种方法，比如拉着他打两把游戏然后故意放水啦，给他看油管上各种出糗的短视频啦，大声朗读reddit上搞笑的评论啦。反正多少都能有点效果。后来Eden发现只要学着《TBBT》里的谢耳朵给Kevin泡一杯他平时最爱喝的甜不拉叽的饮料，再带他随便出去走走，最多十分钟之后，Kevin的好心情就会回来了。

甚至到最后Eden发现，只要看到自己，Kevin的蓝眼睛就会亮起来，会不自觉的微笑，有时候两个人约好在哪里见面，Kevin脸上的笑可以从抬头看到他一直维持到两个人面对面站好。Eden觉得他可爱，但他猜自己肯定也总是一脸傻笑。

是的，那时Eden偶尔会觉得，Kevin说不定也喜欢我呢？

在这个问题上他决不是一个人，Toby就开过他俩的玩笑——别人又不瞎，Kevin平时在这帮人里大部分时间都表现的冷淡矜持，但对Eden几乎就是百依百顺，由着他胡闹玩笑，他们出去打网球，几个看热闹不嫌事儿大的家伙就起哄说让Eden你让Kevin给你涂防晒吧我们都忙着呢。

不过这次Kevin倒犹豫起来了，他手里攥着瓶子，面前的瓦隆人已经配合的闭上眼睛抬起头，样子乖得不得了。结果他等了好久，才等到一只微凉的掌心轻轻的覆在他脸颊上。

“Kev？”他把眼睛睁开一条缝，刚要看看怎么了，手里就被塞了失去盖子的防晒瓶子，而瓶子的主人已经闪电般窜到了十米之外：“我去找一下vinny。”

似乎就是从那次开始，Eden敏锐的发现Kevin其实特别不喜欢和他有肌肤接触。有时候他故意用手指去蹭Kevin的手背，都能看到他肉眼可见的一僵。

所以是我想多了？小个子男人多少有点失落，Kevin真的能喜欢我这种类型的吗？

后来Eden发现，在这件事上他的直觉至少对了一半：Kevin是喜欢他这个类型的没错，但大概喜欢的不是他。

现在，Eden·Hazard和Kevin De Bruyne并肩站在一起。几周之前他就在杂志上看到一个有关暴雪公司的游戏展，他知道Kevin肯定喜欢，还喊了同样是超级粉丝的Romelu一起。和Kevin出门总归是不会迟到，他跑去买了两支冰淇淋，一边吃一边等Romelu到。

等深皮肤的工程师先生小跑着冲他俩来的时候，Eden已经吃完了自己那支甜筒，而Kevin又在打电话，他随手塞给Eden以后就转身走远了两步。Romelu第一眼没看见他，只看到平时最喜欢吃零食的某个胖子手里举着一支快要融化的甜筒，表情十分纠结。

“你这是干嘛？”Romelu摸不着头脑，“不想吃给我好了。”

“没你的事。”Eden回头看了一眼，茶金色头发的背影还在对着电话点头应声，Romelu跟着探了一下脑袋，这才看到Kevin，他翻了个白眼，小声对Eden嘀咕了一句：“不是对Kevin有意见，不过刚才我以为你除了找我诉苦之外终于单独行动了一次，我还纳闷儿呢。”

Eden已经下定了决心，他三下五除二把手里已经开始往下滴的冰淇淋塞进嘴里，含含糊糊的冲着好友哼了一声：“你就是对他有意见，行了，下次不叫你了。”

Romelu从鼻腔里喷出一口气。

Eden拍了拍手心里的碎渣，冲他嘿嘿一笑：“开玩笑啦，这不是最近终于双休了么，而且票我都给你买好了，我够意思吧！”

倒不是Eden真的重色轻友，不过自从他俩合租之后Eden单独约Romelu出来玩的次数的确减少了许多。他这个人的为人处世原则里有很重要的一条就是舒服就好。本来平时他也挺宅的了，和Kevin合租以后他发现和这个人待在一起真的很放松舒畅，加上Kevin也是个宅男。两个宅男住在一起Eden自觉有责任经常拉着好室友出门逛逛，两个人没事的时候一起散步或者一起去超市采购的路上，Kevin的笑容和说话会变多。

而且，Eden默默地想，Kevin和我在一起挺好的，和别人出去…哼！

Kevin的社交圈子不大，他最喜欢和Mertens出去聚会，有时候还要带上厚着脸皮想跟的Eden。不过他也有Eden完全不熟悉的朋友，那就是他的工作室同事们。而每次他们工作室团建出去游玩，Eden都只能自己在家刷推，并且越刷越上火。

“你就是小心眼儿。”Romelu当时如此评价道。

“我小心眼儿？！哈哈哈！真好笑！”Eden气不打一处来：“你自己看自己看，是我小心眼儿吗？”

被重重拍在吧台上的手机高清放大了一张图片，沙滩上阳光热烈，一个栗色短发的青年面向镜头笑得十分灿烂，就是脸上一圈络腮胡有点看不出年龄来。他趴在沙滩上，而背后还有个跪在旁边给他仔细擦防晒的人，这不是别人，正是Eden的心上人Kevin De Bruyne。

这还不算完，发照片的可能是他们工作室负责对外形象的小姑娘，对着这俩人各种角度一顿猛拍，于是Romelu看到了这俩人的全天行程，俩人在大巴车上青年的脑袋靠着Kevin，一前一后骑着两辆自行车，吃饭的时候也坐在一起，包括两个人脸凑在一起的自拍，Kevin笑得眼角都出褶子了。

好…吧？

Eden板着脸把评论点开推给Romelu。

平时十天半个月也不会更新一条的推特上Kevin尽职尽责转发点赞评论一条龙，并且用词十分Kevin式，其他疑似是他同事的账号在下面七嘴八舌：“Bernardo和Kevin感情真好，我心要化了！”，“你们俩什么时候公开啊Kevin，我可以去参加婚礼吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈[emoji][emoji][emoji]”

“额…”Romelu语气十分虚弱：“这也就是开玩笑而已吧。”

“我知道这是开玩笑。”Eden耷拉着脸：“如果真的交了男朋友Kevin不会瞒着我的。”

“就是我觉得…他大概挺喜欢这个人的吧，他都不反驳。”

Eden摸了摸自己光溜溜的下巴：“…我感觉这个人也不高吧，有我高吗？Kevin如果喜欢这样的他为什么不喜欢我？”

“Eden…”

“难道是因为胡子？”

“…你冷静一点。”Romelu觉得酒开始上头了。

“呵，现在不是我小心眼了吧？”

Romelu扶额：“好吧你不小心眼，那你打算怎么办呢心眼特别大先生？不要喜欢他了？”

绿眼睛的小个子闷闷的把头转了过去。

Kevin的电话终于打完了，他转身朝两人走来，Romelu看到他冲Eden微笑，在看清Eden手里的甜筒只剩纸巾的时候脸忽然红了一层。Eden还是笑得没心没肺似的，拖长了声音跟他撒娇说Kevin我奶奶都比你动作快啦展子要开始了，Kevin没说话，只是笑，然后才抬手跟自己打招呼。

“我舍不得吧。”Romelu冷不丁想起了那时委屈巴巴又生气的瓦隆朋友的回答：“我觉得他和我在一起挺开心的，那我也想和他在一块儿，陪着他待会儿。”

有时候Eden觉得Kevin虽然看起来是二十多岁成年人的样子，其实内里还是个十岁孩子，看到别的小朋友们在一起开心玩耍，他即使羡慕也不会主动走上去加入。他就只是看着，假装自己根本不需要，不过这对Eden来说根本不是问题，Kevin只需要待在原地就好，剩下的路都可以由他来走。

就像两只在树上依偎着过冬的小鸟，如果你不先飞走，我就会一直留在这里陪着你。

Romelu看着这两人并肩走在一起的背影，感觉自己从肺里叹出一口老长的气，他平静的翻了今天第二个白眼，默默竖起了中指：“俩傻子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:写完一看感觉这就是两个傻子在谈恋爱啊【我对不起渣球和丁老师
> 
> 不过我感觉喜欢一个人的时候就是容易想得多，我曾经因为某人发在朋友圈里的一张和其他人的合影气得吃不下饭，嫉妒的火焰熊熊燃烧【强行解释
> 
> 本文那位躺枪的小个子有胡子先生正是队宠B席【热烈鼓掌
> 
> 我没有用过国外的社交软件，询问了亲友之后得知推特和微博的功能最接近，遂用了推特，如果出现了bug大家就当他们用的是国际版微博吧【什么


	4. Chapter 4

暴雪不愧是游戏公司里的大拿，展览非常不错，Romelu还顺利拿到了喜欢很久的原画设定师的签名。这本来是让人兴奋且心满意足的一天，然而由于另外两个不是情侣但基本和情侣没啥两样的人在旁边疯狂放闪，最关键的是说不定过两个月又会因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事他还要被迫出来陪Eden喝酒听他诉说单恋之苦，Romelu觉得他受够了。

他决定要主动出击。

 

项目终于在距离圣诞节前两周最后收尾了，Eden他们组有一个算一个已经累得连欢呼的力气都没有了，连Giroud进来宣布说今年圣诞派对完事之后就可以放假也没有引起大伙的注意。倒是Eden听完精神一震，假期多几天总是好的，可以早点和Kevin一起回比利时。

“Eden，这是我攒了好一段时间的优惠券，情侣一起的话还可以再打对折，而且他家的超级牛肉堡真的很好吃。”手捧一把花花绿绿的Iris笑容十分狗腿。

Eden笑眯眯：“说吧，有什么事求我？”

Iris登时瘫倒在桌子上，红发姑娘满头的卷毛看起来十分有弹性，宛如一张破洞的沙发支楞出来无数坏掉的弹簧，看起来是真的很发愁：“哎呀Oli要我明后两天去挑圣诞派对的地点，可是我早就约好Charlie 了！”

“你找Dave替你去啊。”Eden当然也不想去。

“明后天我也约了我女朋友啊，都快圣诞节了兄弟。”蓬蓬头从旁边冒出来拍拍他的肩膀：“我现在开始相信你可能真的是个单身狗了。”

单身狗怎么了？单身狗也有尊严的！Eden气哼哼，不过他顶不住Iris可怜巴巴的眼神攻势，好心肠的答应了下来，出去看场地也是有好处的，他美滋滋的想，看完可以早点回家。

“叮——”他刚回到自己的座位手机就响了起来，Romelu的头像一蹦一跳的闪烁，点开一看，一句话没有，就是一个视频链接。

什么东西.......Eden挑眉，不会是什么恐怖整蛊视频吧？

事实证明Romelu还是很有节操的，视频内容Eden非常熟悉，那是他非常喜欢的一部电影里的片段：《真爱至上》，他每年都能看一遍。

视频里的年轻人举着白板跟暗恋已久的姑娘做最后无望的告白，仿佛只要把心里话这样一次说出来，这样就足够好了，不需要共度余生，一个安慰的吻就可以。

“学习一下。”Romelu的解释非常适时的发了过来。

“什么？”Eden没听懂。

屏幕那边静默了一分钟之后，Romelu的电话直接拨了过来：

“我记得这电影你看了一万遍。”Romelu说，“Thorgan 都被你烦死，全世界能陪你看第一万零一遍的人只有Kevin。”

“哪有这么夸张。”Eden嘟嘟囔囔，但的确是，至少就在上个圣诞节假期，他俩都没有回比利时，Eden从超市扛回了两个人精心挑选的小树，Kevin踩着凳子挂装饰品和彩灯挂的胳膊都抬酸了。那天晚上他俩就坐在圣诞树下重温这部片子，首相和女助理接吻的时候他转头看了一眼身边的Kevin，彼时金发男人的头发还有点长，蓝眼睛专注的盯着屏幕看，侧脸安静又美好。

“总之，我认为你该有所行动了，正好快要圣诞节了，如果你需要一个奇迹的话，就是现在了。”Romelu的语气简直就像大多数电影里的摩根·弗里曼，充满了智慧和权威感。

他没说话，视线匆匆扫过热闹的办公室，往前两排的Iris躲在屏幕后面对着镜子小心翼翼的补妆，旁边的蓬蓬头在给女朋友发消息，他从表情包里挑了一张大大的爱心和亲亲连发了三张过去；就连Giroud也在偷看自己今天刚从商场里拎回来准备在办公室藏几天的礼盒，他瞒着老婆换了辆跑车，那是他精心准备的防跪键盘礼物。

“Eden？”Romelu有点不耐烦了。

“嗯？”Eden猛地回神，他眨了眨眼睛，“嗯我在听。”

“......我知道你担心什么，但是首先，如果Kevin不喜欢你，你觉得他会因为这个就跟你绝交吗？他是这样的人吗？你觉得他对你好，你就准备把自己埋在这片沙子里骗自己一辈子吗？”Romelu语重心长：“就算真的不行，你也可以继续往前走了，明白吗Eden？”

“嗯.......”

“而且最重要的是，我觉得Kevin对你也有意思。”杀手锏来了。

“嗯？”Eden瞬间警觉：“什么意思？”

“内部消息，你别管了，算兄弟我求你一次，你退...进一步海阔天空，鸟能一直窝在树杈上吗？得展开翅膀飞啊。”

“ROM.......”Eden还想问，但Romelu的耐心已经彻底告罄，他终于忍不住拔高了嗓门，对磨磨叽叽的瓦隆人吼了一嗓子：“你再这样下去，我以后真的不想跟你一起喝酒了！”

这个威胁十分有效，Eden认为他的众多朋友里最合拍的酒友就是卢卡库，可以说他俩的友谊就是从酒吧那两张经常坐的吧台椅上建立起来的，他俩酒品类似，酒量Romelu略胜一筹，Eden有时候喝多了他还能负责任的叫车把他送回家，而不是放任他在路边被自己的呕吐物噎死。

但他已经很久没有喝得酩酊大醉然后回家了，他最后一次被客户灌得直不起来腰还是今年年中的时候，那天他只断断续续的记得自己抱着马桶吐了好久，浑身都是污渍，而Kevin就一直蹲在他旁边帮他拍背，扶他起来的时候干净雪白的胳膊上一片狼藉。

他知道Kevin一直有点小洁癖，家里总是干干净净井井有条的，但Kevin不可能不管他，那次之后他就再也没有喝多过。

为什么不可能呢？Eden想，我为什么能这么笃定呢？

 

临近圣诞节，各大酒吧夜店场所能订的几乎都被订光了，Eden骑着他的电动跑了好多地方，到最后车子没电了只好慢慢推回家。好在辛苦付出了，运气也来了一点，终于还是让他找到一个合适的地方，那是个小型艺术馆，里面有一棵已经展出完毕的巨大的金色圣诞树，由无数金灿灿的星星和小灯泡组成，晚上的时候宛如巨大的永不熄灭的璀璨烟花，效果非常震撼。老板是个非常随性的人，听完Eden的需求之后表示只要不对他的地方进行什么毁灭性破坏，他很乐意自己墙上的作品和圣诞树被更多人看到。

Eden很开心，从看到那棵树的时候他就想，Kevin一定会喜欢这个地方的，或许他可以听Romelu说的，再试着往前走一步呢？

我也不一定非要一步到位啊，他安慰自己，至少我可以带Kevin来看这棵美丽的树。

Kevin从公司出来之后还顺便从楼下带了两份刚出锅的薯条，他从袋子里挑出一根叼在嘴里，一边吃着一边进了电梯，还在想如果等Eden回来凉了的话，要不要干脆用烤箱重新烤脆。结果门口玄关放着熟悉的鞋，他抬头一看，Eden正在客厅看电视。

“嗯？今天好早。”Kevin走过去把薯条扔到他怀里。

“唔。”Eden含含糊糊的应了一声，他盘腿坐在沙发里，眼睛却没有盯着电视，而是一直偷偷跟着他在客厅来回走的室友转。不过Kevin并没察觉，他觉得有点口渴，换好了睡衣之后就一直蹲在冰箱前面找喝的。

“对了Eden，我刚才在一楼电梯门口看到物业贴的通知，咱们下星期五要停电。家里的应急灯还有电池吗？”Kevin从冰箱里抽出两罐啤酒，他回头看向沙发上的人：“喝吗？”

Eden的注意力却完全没有放在啤酒上，他不自觉的坐直了身子，嘴里自言自语的嘀咕了几句：“下周五？”

“Eden？”Kevin已经走过来了，他一屁股坐到了Eden身边，沙发下陷带着他俩往中间滑了一段，这款沙发是他俩搬过来的第三个月时Eden拿着那个月的奖金换的，他换的时候怕不够坐还配了两个单人沙发椅在旁边，结果他们俩都不约而同的喜欢挤在一起，谁也没坐过那两个单独的椅子。

有无数个周末和假期，他俩就挤在这张沙发上一起打PS4，Kevin玩赛车游戏非常厉害，总是能赢他，他就用FIFA虐回去；他第一次超过晚上十二点才回家的时候，推门就看到Kevin在沙发上抱着笔电，脸上架着眼镜在工作，听到他回来就抬头看他说要吃夜宵吗；他喝多了被Romelu送回家，Kevin半拖半抱的带着他挪到沙发上坐下，他只坐了两秒就往旁边倒下，端了温水过来的Kevin就蹲下来，白净的手掌轻轻的贴着他的脸颊，喊他的名字：Eden。

每一次他都想，如果时间就这样下去就好了，如果能永远和Kevin这样一起生活下去，就好了。

“我在想......”他语气有点飘忽，但还是开口了：“没电池也没事。”

“嗯？”

“因为那天我们公司有个圣诞派对，你可以和我一起去。”Eden说，他又清了清嗓子重新抬头看向对面人的眼睛：“你想和我一起去吗？”

他真的很紧张，手心都冒了一层汗，但Kevin正忙着塞薯条进嘴里，他想了想自己的行程安排，感觉没有冲突就点头答应了：“好啊。”

 

Kevin答应的很快，Eden却一下子陷入了茫然，倒不是说他完全是个感情小白，以前他也跟别人谈过恋爱，主动或者被追的时候都有，但因为这次太过特殊，他看到的每一样东西，身上的每一个细胞都好像在不停的跟他说，一定要成功，一定要慎重对待。

他又趁着下班时间去了那家艺术馆，胡子长长的老板说坐在东北角的凳子上正好可以看到金色圣诞树的全景，他从花店订了一束满天星拜托Iris给他带到现场，又要蓬蓬头到时候帮他拦着点会靠近坏事的同事，他甚至提前开始蓄起了小胡子。

“怎么着，你要告白啊？”蓬蓬头永远对八卦最有兴趣。

“告白这事儿我有经验。”路过听了一耳朵的Giroud插嘴道：“关键时刻如果实在说不出话来，就直接亲上去！当然，前提是人家对你也有意思。”

得知计划的Romelu简直热泪盈眶，他拍着胸口表示如果有需要他可以和蓬蓬头一起组成保镖队伍，让他的表白现场变成没有其他人可以靠近的禁区。

Eden表示你的心意我领了，就是万一失败了怎么办？

Romelu思索了一下：“那我可以去陪你喝到天亮。”

未雨绸缪的Hazard同学决定应该先把能彻夜喝酒的地方订上。

然而有句话是怎么说的来着，意外和计划谁也不知道哪个先来。

Kevin接到电话的时候正跟同事讨论方案，他刚准备要撸起袖子敲死脑筋下属一头包，电话就忽然唱起来了，他本来不想接，来电显示却是Eden的名字，他顿了一下还是接了。

电话那头Eden的声音压得十分低，透过电波显得有些失真：“Kevin，你现在有时间吗？能不能过来

99分局一下？我跟别人撞了一下。”

 

如果这件事情可以给人一个教训的话，Eden要说，遵守交通规则，喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。

本来呢这只是一个很普通的小事故，Eden骑着他的小车在路口转弯的时候旁边的汽车突然诡异的拐了一下，把一旁正常骑行的Eden带倒了。还好那车挤过来的时候Eden已经两脚准备支地再加上他运动神经发达，人在地上摔了一下，除了胳膊肘磕青了一块其他一点儿事儿都没有，就是车坏了。

刮他的车是一辆黑色奥迪，Eden从地上被人扶起来的时候那车主也从车里出来了，但他人离三米远的时候Eden就闻到一股子酒味，他抬头一看，这人脸红脖子粗，眼睛冒血丝，而且抬手就要推人，Eden连忙后退一步让开了，一旁扶他起来的好心姑娘当机立断报了警。

警察都是见过大世面的人了，事情处理的还挺快，但他没想到Kevin来的更快。他感觉自己刚挂了电话没多久，还在听负责处理事故的警官跟他说之后的事情，Kevin就已经出现在警局的走廊上了，他四处张望了一下，目光很快锁定了Eden，立刻大步流星的冲了过来。

和平时形象不大一样的是，Kevin只穿了一件衬衣，他脸上甚至还戴着平时工作时候才会戴的眼镜，他长得很白脸皮又薄，经常稍微运动一下就满脸通红，这会儿他的脸已经一路红到了脖子，领带也被扯开来迎风乱飘。而那双蓝眼睛此时却亮的惊人，他直直的看着Eden，里面写满了焦急。

“怎么样？”Kevin似乎跑了不短的一段路，说话还有点带喘：“还好吗？”

Eden呆呆的摇了摇头，他看着面前的人，忽然感觉眼睛一刻也无法离开。

他从未像此时此刻这样，清晰的读懂过Kevin眼睛里未竟的话语，他的脆弱，他好庆幸，和他掩藏最深的爱意。

那仿佛是在说，幸好你没事，我不能失去你，即使你受了一丁点的伤，我也会心痛至死。

在Eden·Hazard的想象里，他的告白应该是在艺术馆里，那棵巨大完美的金光圣诞树下，他衣着得体手捧鲜花，Kevin可能因为喝了几杯酒会有点脸红，然后他们会在窗边的槲寄生下面接吻，他会对Kevin说上一晚上也不会重复的甜言蜜语，会一直注视着他脸上的可爱笑容。

然而生活不总是完美的，此刻满脸是汗衣服也乱七八糟的Kevin，足以令他心动到目眩神迷。

“关键时刻如果实在说不出话来......”

Eden忽然从椅子上站了起来。

“......就直接亲上去。”

他勾过Kevin的脖子，用力吻了上去。

 

陪伴了Eden上下班一年半的电动自行车损伤也不是很严重，在听完负责修理的师傅满口的保证之后他俩就放心的回了家。一路上Kevin都没说话，于是Eden也不敢说话。

但他一点儿也不后悔。

到家之后Kevin连衣服也顾不上换，他一头扎进厨房，过了一会儿端出两杯热饮，Eden接过来喝了一口发现是蜂蜜水，顿时有点无奈：“Kev，是那个家伙喝多了，我没喝酒。”

Kevin低头沉默。

而Eden已经豁出去了，他把憋了一路的话统统倒了出去：“我亲你是因为我喜欢你，我喜欢你好久了，Rom一直说我没胆，我是挺没胆的，但是我有心，我是真心喜欢你的，所以......”

他深吸了一口气，突然觉得嘴巴有点苦，“所以即便你有喜欢的人，我也想说出来告诉你。”

Kevin唰的把头抬了起来，脸上的表情有点迷惑。

“很抱歉没经过你同意我就亲了你，但是......”

“等等等等，你，你说什么，我喜欢谁？”Kevin打断了他。

“额，就那个叫什么Silver的？”Eden有点不大确定。

Kevin的脸色肉眼可见的变绿了一层：“......如果你说的是Bernardo的话，他孩子都三岁了。”

......啊。

Kevin看起来有点想笑，但他憋住了，他嘴角抽动了一下：“所以，你和Giroud也没什么了？”

“啊？”Eden也懵了，眉毛即刻滑稽的皱成一团：“Giroud？Oli吗？怎么可能？？？”

他一下站了起来：“你怎么会以为我喜欢Giroud？”

Kevin：“你不是也以为我喜欢Silver？”

两个人对视一眼，突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。Eden越想越觉得可乐，整个人笑的滚在沙发上，Kevin也趴在椅背上整个人直抖。

“所以，我喜欢你，你呢？”Eden擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，抬头看着站着的Kevin，他已经知道了答案，他就是想问。

但Kevin还是没有回答他，仿佛已经看穿了他幼稚的明知故问，他脸上带着那种大大的，Eden最喜欢的可爱笑容，俯下身吻上他的嘴唇。

在Eden张开嘴迎合的时候，他听见Kevin说：

“Yes。

 

END.

 

卢卡库与咩击掌，深藏功与名。

兔叽我记得他应该是没有小孩儿，这纯粹我瞎编。

 

 

彩蛋：

渣：所以那天奥利来了你那么生气，你是吃醋了是不是？

丁：......没有。

渣：你脸红了Kev。

丁：好吧对啊我就是！【暴躁】

渣：不气不气，他太高了，我才不会喜欢他啦。

丁：？所以没那么高还有优势了？

丁：那你这几天干嘛一直不刮胡子？

渣：......额，我以为你会喜欢嘛。

渣：我觉得我跟那个席尔瓦条件差不多，就是他胡子比我长，万一你就是觉得胡子长的比较帅呢？

丁：不会啊，你比较帅。

渣：嘿嘿，我也觉得你最好看了。

个子很高的吉鲁：？？？

胡子很有型的兔叽：？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自AGA的粤语歌《孤雏》，歌本身意境很好，不知道为啥我写出来怪怪的orz
> 
> AU向，渣渣和丁老师都是大都市里的两个小职员。很俗烂的梗。


End file.
